Cacti for Cacti
by arcanioque
Summary: On February 18th, Yuuta yanks open his locker in expectations of his Aniki’s present for him. [ fuji brothers fic, gen ]


**Cacti for Cacti**

fuji brothers fic.

On February 18th, Yuuta yanks open his locker in expectations of his Aniki's present for him. [ fuji brothers fic, gen.

inspired by Yuuta's image song, Blood. Sigh, the crazy stuff I do for Yuuta by trying to translate word for word the Japanese lyrics into Romanji. I gave up half-way...but I figured the lyrics ran along the lines of "I want to be stronger, I'm not a genius, but I won't be defeated..." yadda yadda. totally made my heart flip over there. sighs at Yuuta.

(said Yuuta runs away. "Gah, Aniki!!! There's a fangirl after me!"

Syusuke's eyes open. "Where, Yuuta?")

Uh, oh. On with the fic. Right.

short, gen.

-

St. Rudolph is a noisy place when it comes to lunchbreaks, and usually, Yuuta will be surrounded by his tennis friends when he heads to his locker to pick up his textbooks. Today, though, he chooses to slip away from the classroom 2.3 seconds earlier so his teammates don't get a chance to find him. He has his reasons, anyway.

So he's running at top speed to his locker, which is a rare sight because everyone knows Fuji Yuuta is barely in a rush to get anywhere. (In fact, everyone knows the lefty-handed killer likes to abide his time, and is a major procrastinator.) And it's a rarer sight to see Yuuta on his cellphone, because if there is anything else, every St. Rudolphian who knows Yuuta (which is mostly everyone. Yuuta is extremely popular with his tennis skills, and it doesn't help that he's prized as the next Buchou to succeed in Akazawa's place. The funny thing is that Yuuta continues to believe he's easily invisible in junior high.) also knows that Yuuta doesn't like to answer phone calls because he likes his own peace and quiet during school hours.

Take the fact that Yuuta is yelling into his phone, too, and he throws apologetic looks at teachers who bypass him.

On the end of the line, Syusuke smiles as he pictures his angry brother. (More like anxious, actually.)

"Oi, Aniki, tell me what it is already."

"Saa, Yuuta, who knows?" Syusuke hangs up, and Yuuta suppresses the urge to throw his cellphone down three storeys of the St. Rudolph Block A building. Baka Aniki, he thinks, and then realizes he's finally in front of his locker. It seemed to have taken forever to reach this place today, but then again, that's only because it's February the 18th, and his brother refuses to tell him what he has in store for him.

Yuuta looks hesitantly at his locker number. Number 2902.

(He ignores the fact that he's especially requested for this locker number because it's easy to remember. But then again, it's only easy to remember because it's his Aniki's birthdate. Not like he'll ever tell Aniki that. Over his dead body, maybe.)

Breathing deep, Yuuta places his fingers on the lock, turns the numbers, hears the familiar click! then yanks his locker door open, fully expecting something to fly out, or something to burst in front of his face, or to expect to look into a pair of skeletal eyes. Knowing his Aniki, nothing is impossible.

Instead, Yuuta comes face to face with his textbooks in the locker, all neatly piled up and organized in one corner so that everything looks in order. For as far as Yuuta knows, he doesn't ever pack his locker.

(So Aniki must have been here.)

Yuuta frowns, suspecting something amiss the moment he sees nothing else out of place.

He reaches out hesitantly for his textbooks, until something pricks at him, and he mutters "Ittai, ittai, ittai" and nibbles on the tip of his indented finger.

Prick?

Yuuta stares closer into his locker, and then realizes he's not been seeing something that's before his eyes all along.

_What the hell? _

Yuuta rubs the back of his head as he confusedly picks up the green cacti from his locker into his hand.

He then recognizes it as his Aniki's favorite Cacti plant. It's what Syusuke likes to call it as his 'number one' pot plant. If Yuuta remembers correctly, Syusuke's named this plant...

(_"What's it's name again, Aniki?"_

"_Yuuta." _

"_What?" _

"_Yuuta." _

"_What!? Stop calling me for nothing, Aniki!" _

"_But I named the cacti Yuuta." _

"_...Huh." _

"_I named it after you, Yuuta.")_

...And Aniki's given it to him.

Engraved neatly onto the skin of the cacti, Yuuta reads the words HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY, YUUTA.

Attached to the side of the pot, Syusuke's attached an additional note with it.

"_It took me quite some time to find it, but I did eventually. Hope you enjoy the many hours with it, Yuuta." _

And in the next three seconds, Yuuta's fervently unwrapped the tiny white package in his locker he's found. He comes face to face with the video game he's wanted for...for three months, and he's been saving his allowances daily for it for ages now.

(Yuuta remembers crazy, endless days of going onto ebay, auctions and travelling from one shop to another to locate the game, only to be disappointed.)

"Yatta!" Yuuta uncharacteristically cries out, and pumps his fist into the air. He hugs his video game to himself, and suppresses the urge to kiss it.

He's going to lock himself in the room for three whole days to complete the entire game. (Good bye, homework, for now.)

Yuuta takes Yuuta in one hand, and his video game in another. He spins around and hears the bell for the next class ringing.

Yuuta makes a dash for his classroom again, skipping lunch and bearing a growling stomach.

His fingers closes around Yuuta and his video game.

(Yuuta thinks he looks like an idiot smiling to himself, so he hides his head, ducks as he runs.)

_Arigatou, Aniki. _

And Yuuta quietly wonders if it's possible to grow a cacti in two weeks. Maybe, he'll name it not Syusuke, but just plain "Aniki".

**owari. **

a/n:

Yuuta has been driving me crazy and to the point of teetering insanity for the past half week now...let's hope it lasts. i really don't mind him being the source of my fangirl attacks, really i don't, yuuta.

the whole cacti as a present thing was inspired from one of the ending songs of the anime, where there was this classic screenshot of Syusuke's table with a picture of him and Yuuta together when they were young, along with a cacti pot plant. I remember that moment and how I nearly throttled my little sister by going, "LOOK! THEY'RE ALL FUJI'S FAVORITE THINGS ON HIS TABLE! HIS CACTI AND HIS OTOUTOU!"

Um, sorry I ranted. I just get really excited when I talk about the Fuji brothers like that.

reviews are appreciated!


End file.
